Black Gemstone
by Watagashi-Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Two years later from the original storyline, Miharu and Yoite are together once again, lost in the world due to uncertain circumstances. Meanwhile, Kouichi and Shijima are plotting to find them. Implied Miharu/Yoite. Spoilers from recent chapters.


_Lemonade_

"Miharu," Yoite started saying, staring into the space in front of him. It was windy outside as we walked

through a secluded park. I was becoming preoccupied by the scenery, trying to detect where we were.

"Where are we today? This still isn't Japan, is it?"

I shook my head. For a year we'd been traveling, from border to border, looking for the families we'd

belonged to. The young man beside me was roughly the same age, though his past much more remnant

to me than my own. I didn't know who I was. All I could remember was my name and about this one

boy, who seemed to have the same issue as I. We were both searching, alone in this world we roamed.

The collar of my coat brushed up against my cheek as I turned to face the oncoming night. Both of us

were black haired, beautiful creatures compared to the people we saw walk past us on the streets.

Yoite's hair was nearly shoulder length, as he was always neglecting to cut it. I remembered the memory

of him from years ago, of how he went through this strange phase of puberty and his hair grew so long

that he almost looked like a girl. A very pretty girl. I blushed and shook my head thinking that, how his

hair perfectly framed his face and where his enticingly sharp blue eyes glared at you under his bangs. He

never particularly liked others touching him, except for me. Ever since we'd met he seemed to try to

draw me to him, following me around like a stray cat. He was the first to start a conversation with the

other, automatically telling me his name like a command. Yoite needed me. And I wasn't sure why.

He was taller than I, maybe a year older. We weren't sure of our ages now. Schooling had never been

considered or a subject of choice to think about. He seemed to fear it. He remembered something more

than I did about our past. Yoite was always saying weird things, everything unrelated to whatever topic

we spoke about. Few words were ever exchanged with meaning between either of us except the

common phrases, like the question he'd just asked me. "No, Yoite-kun. Not yet."

Yoite glanced over at me, an icy look in his eyes. The wind blew his hair back, his pale face lovely. He

was focused on something distant, but I knew he was just trying to not stare at me. Like my attraction to

his mysteriousness, he had his own for me, though we never made it evident to one another that we

knew. He coughed into his hand.

"Are you cold?" I asked, looking concerned. I wanted to hear his voice, to hold his hand. Even though it

was –err...- germy. He shook his head, turning towards me. He looked like the Grim Reaper in his black

clothing, though I suppose I looked little different from him. He was thinner than me, wrapped

completely in his jacket and beige scarf. The exceeding amount of necklaces I'd bought for him over

time bulged from under the coat and scarf, glittering silver and gold. That was another embarrassment

of mine was that he'd never throw away any gifts I'd buy him. He was pleased easily, much easier than I

was.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Miharu." he assured me, but from the look in his eyes there was something

desperately wrong with him. I recollected in my mind the faint memories he'd lost, but they were

immediately lost when I felt him put his arm around me. He looked tired, the black circles under his eyes

more visible than ever. I grimaced, wanting to tell him to take better care of his health. Of his

overpowering radiance. Not to show that vulnerable self he'd once had, because I was afraid that if I

ever had to leave him that some mysterious being would come and kill him just to laugh at my despair.

He leaned his weight against me, smelling my hair. He felt cold yet warm at the same time. "Are you

fine, Miharu?"

I stayed quiet before replying, stuttering unnecessarily. "Of course I'm alright. I never get sick."

_Liar._ That was likely what he was thinking. But everything was different with Yoite. He let me go, the

feel of cold returning to me like a blanket. I scowled, grabbing his bare hand before he could hesitate to

pull away. Instead his long fingers went still, a look of confusion overcoming him. He looked almost

heartbroken as his voice croaked in a low whisper. "Where're we sleeping tonight?"

"A boy and a cat? Yeah, I remember them."

Shijima examined her surroundings with outstanding catlike measures. She shielded her eyes from the

bright sun with her hand, her silver hair fluttering as she turned around on her ankles. She looked cross.

"Are you done yet, bird? I'm getting annoyed."

"Don't worry, we'll find them soon before Raimei and the others even start to remember." said

Kouichi, smiling demonically yet childishly at her. He had also made himself grow taller, his hair the

same as always. "Aww, don't tell me you're starting to miss them, Shijima? That's awfully cute... for

you."

The cat girl rolled her eyes, utterly disinterested with his words. She was feeling something in her

heart, even though she wanted the Shinra Banshou to aide her in her suicide. "Don't joke, you fool. It's

just... How long has it been since we last saw one of them? I know that Yoite changed back from being a

cat because of my teachings, but... What about Miharu? What's going to happen to that wench?"

Kouichi's smile deepened, almost sickeningly. "Well, we're the only ones that know they're together

other than Yukimi-san and Kumohira-sensei. But no one else can remember that we know of. Its peculiar

isn't it? The powers Yoite- No, Sora-kun possesses."

His words were sharp. Shijima knew what he meant. She strode up beside him, silent, waiting to leave.

"But are they alright, I wonder."

"They'll be fine. It's them after all. As long as Miharu doesn't remember and Yoite's beside him, it'll be

fine."

Meanwhile, as the two of them left, they hadn't noticed the older woman hiding in an alleyway,

watching them with an almost frightened domineer. It was Hanabusa, Thobari's girlfriend. She was

startled yet exceedingly happy by what the two immortals had just said. About her Miharu, about her

Yoite. The instant Kouichi began speaking about them she remembered, she remembered the older boy

and how he seemed to fear reality, about the indifferent one who only cared about the elder. Those

memories poured back into her spontaneously, some not even her own. Hanabusa wanted to

immediately tell Thobari of her discovery, but stopped halfway. She knew better than involving him. He

was not wanted by those two boys anymore.

She whisked herself away, her thoughts in a flurry. "Miharu-kun... Yoite-kun... You're both... still alive?"

"Can you speak German, Raimei-san? Shimizu-kun?" Fuuma asked, referring to the two Shimizu

siblings. They walked side by side, Gau on the other side of Raikou. He remained silent, almost like he

was a ghost following them. The pink haired samurai responded first, his answer fairly simplistic in what

Raikou usually said aloud.

"Uh, no. I can't."

"Hn, than that might be the issue here." Fuuma nodded, mumbling to himself. He looked strange today

in everyday clothes, unlike his more traditional wear. It was almost disturbing. He was well suited, with

only his hair and face looking the same as before. "Then it might become difficult if we venture to

Russia, won't it?"

"What does Russia have to do with speaking German?" Raimei provoked. She'd had enough with the

unusual conversations held between her brother and the perverted man. Today was no different.

Fuuma turned around, forcing them to all jump back as he whipped out a fan and quite suddenly hit

Raimei over the head with it, exclaiming at the peek of his voice with a victorious squeal. "Ha, FAN

PWNED!!"

"You never cease to scare me, Fuuma-san." Raikou laughed nervously, placing Gau behind him. Gau

watched with wide eyes.

Fuuma repeatedly struck Raimei on the side of the head, attracting the unneeded attention of

passerby's. Those who stared on passed either quickly or at the speed of a turtle. The pervert was

known for his unsettling behaviour. He settled down soon enough, Raimei straightened her hair out and

playing with her pigtails. She loved those pigtails like her life.

"Now, Fuuma-dono, what exactly are we doing here?" Raimei coughed. She was tired of the foolish

behaviour endeavoured onto her.

Fuuma stroked his chin in satisfaction before returning an unsettling grin at the trio. "We're off to find

Rokujou Miharu, Raimei-san."

They continued to stare at him oddly, until Gau piped up, still clinging to Raikou's arm. "Who?"

The two boys had managed well at getting a place to stay for the night. Often this occurred, as Miharu

was quick to get money when needed by using his charms. Sometimes it was Yoite's beauty that brought

attention to the couple, even unneeded harassment from drunkards as well. Tonight was a different

place from what they were usually accustomed to, as it was rather a fancy hotel suite given to them by

an old woman asking directions.

"I hope we didn't get her lost." Yoite muttered. He was chewing on his nails again, something he did

when he became nervous. Miharu took quick note of that, forcing him to stop. He hauled along the

elder boy into the room and shut the door, flicking on the light switch.

"It was hard enough trying to understand what she was saying." Miharu said soundlessly, letting go of

Yoite as he looked about the room like a spoiled child. Yoite looked on with his distant gaze, only

brought back to reality when Miharu said his name.

He followed after Miharu like the stray cat he was, his expression dissatisfied.

"What's wrong, Yoite-kun?" Miharu asked, cocking his head to the side. Yoite said no again, shaking his

head. They sat together at the end of a bed, examining the room.

"What do you think Yukimi's doing right now? I feel so sorry about making him lose his arm." Yoite

murmured. Miharu stared at him confused until he forced an explanation out of Yoite. "Yukimi's the

blonde headed one, if I recall correctly."

The memory clicked suddenly along with a face of the older man. "Ah, him. The cat obsessed ninja."

"If that's what you want to call him, yes."

"He seems very kind from your memories, Yoite-kun." Miharu told him. Yoite looked at the floor,

smiling secretively.

"Yes, he was rather kind. I wish I could've done more for him during that time we spent together." he

replied quite sadly. The younger boy could do nothing but stare before becoming indifferent by a whole

of the situation. He lay sprawled out across the bed, yawning.

"We should sleep. God knows where we'll be heading tomorrow." Miharu squeaked. He took the end

of Yoite's scarf and hauled him unexpectedly beside him, closing his eyes before Yoite could protest. The

room went quiet as Yoite watched the ceiling, Miharu's breathing becoming softer as he drifted away.

"Hana-chan, where are you heading so early?" Thobari yawned, watching as the pretty older woman

packed her things. She smiled delicately, patting him on the head.

"Just the usual. I likely won't come back for a few days. You won't feel lonely, will you?" _Don't runaway _

_again. _Her sad smile hid something from him, as he smiled back, unable to resist her optimistic

presence.

"Since when do I not feel lonely being without you?" he chuckled, sitting up on the bed so he could kiss

her cheek. Hanabusa was steadily packing, not too much more than needed. She too kissed the younger

lover upon the cheek before waving as she left the room. Thobari fell backwards, a look of desperation

coming over him. He picked up the cell phone beside him, before feverishly plucking at the buttons.

"Yukimi-san? It's me, Thobari."

"What the hell do you want?" Yukimi grumbled, scratching his head as he let the messy haired teacher

into his apartment. He was always angered when people didn't style their hair properly, making his

sister tease him as to why he didn't just become a beautician. The apartment was unclean, as usual, with

papers scattered carelessly about.

"Dear lord, why don't you just hire a maid to clean up this place once in awhile if you're not even going

to bother with it." Thobari retorted, shuffling together a stack of papers before Yukimi swatted them out

of his hands.

Yukimi grunted, sitting down in his computer chair and twirling around until he looked dizzy yet

amused. "So what brings you here? I haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"What are you saying? It's only been half a year." Thobari said with a smirk.

"And two years since we last got to talk to the both of them, eh? It really doesn't feel that long." Yukimi

sighed, scratching his head. Suddenly a small black cat ran into the room to head butt Yukimi's leg. He

stared in surprise at the sudden affection received from the cat, whom glared at Thobari with chilling

eyes. It was a spitting resemblance to the Yoite they'd known, showing no compassion for its

surroundings but one person. It crawled behind Yukimi's leg, flicking its tail furiously. "Little bugger, get

out from under there." Yukimi chuckled, hauling the cat with his one hand from under the chair out and

setting it in Thobari's hands. He stood there, unsure what to do with the animal that watched him with

those eyes. Eyes only meant to watch Miharu with..

The cat jumped swiftly from his arms, striding away to some far corner of the room. Yukimi clicked his

tongue, coughing. "Well, I guess he's still not keen about humans yet. Tsukasa-kun did a good deal of

taking care of him for me when I needed him to. Poor kid, wonder how he's doing?"

"Tsukasa-kun?" Thobari asked.

"Yeah, Yoite's.. Er, excuse that, Sora's younger sibling. I guess you can figure that out from their

outlandish love of lemonade." Yukimi explained, his laugh resounding throughout the entire room. He

watched the cat with flickering eyes, the gasoline blue colour like a candle's flame.

"Lemonade.." Thobari mumbled, some forgotten item of his past flicking into his mind right then. He

dashed out of the apartment as soon as he'd finished saying that one word, leaving the door wide open

behind him. Yoite jumped out from behind the furniture, watching the man's figure disappear before

turning his head to look at the dumbfounded Yukimi. In a second the cat's from changed to that of the

black clad teenager Yukimi had taken care of not too long ago, glaring back at him but with soft blue

eyes.

"Good evening." he said slowly.


End file.
